The Demon Group falls for the YYH boys!
by ButterflyFangs
Summary: Please read it! it's my first story!


Demon Group and Yu-yu Hakusho: fourth story  
  
Yusuke sat on his porch gazing up at the sun. Boton was in the spirit  
world talking to Koenma. Kurama walked up to him, he smiled, stood beside  
Yusuke and looked up at the scarlet sun. Kurama smiled "We have a  
mission, Koenma's orders" "Tch! It's the weekend, leave me alone, dammit,  
we have missions all the time and I always brake my back!" Yusuke whined,  
"No, you don't" "Well I might as well, I can't even walk right  
afterwards!" "You're working too hard" said Kurama simply. Kurama shook  
his head as Yusuke sighed angrily "Why can't you go bug Hiei!?" "Fine,  
but I'm sure he will take the mission" Kurama turned to leave. Yusuke  
stood up and walked in front of him "What's the mission" "Kill another  
demon, Hiei will help you out, take Kuwabara with you; Jin and I will  
accompany you, too" he said jamming his hands into his pockets. Yusuke  
watched him as a fog slowly drifted in front of his house "Well, this'll  
piss Kuwabara off" he said to Kurama. He called Kuwabara, like he  
predicted his partner wasn't at all happy, but he agreed to help. He had  
an easy time getting Hiei's help because he wasn't doing anything anyway,  
except guarding Yukina, he got some other 'low-life' demon to watch her,  
at the threat he'd kill them otherwise.  
The mission was to kill a demon named Genchi, because it had very  
powerful spirit energy, even the name sounded tough, thought Yusuke.  
Rumor actually said that the demon wasn't even a male and that left only  
two more possibilities for it's gender: female and a mix between the two,  
Yusuke didn't want to think about the details of what he thought it  
looked like. The mission took place in the old rundown mall. The building  
was in shambles and had vines coming from the cracks in the bricks. Hiei  
scuffed the ground with his shoe "Come on, we shouldn't wait" he said  
walking to the steel door with his hand on his sword hilt. Hiei slashed  
the door apart with a quick effortless strike of his sword. They walked  
through the door and saw that the mall's structure was still 'decent'.  
Yusuke sneered "What a dump" he said disgustedly. Kuwabara stopped "Hey  
guys, I don't like this place, the spirit energy feels like all of ours  
multiplied by two" said Kuwabara nervously. Yusuke's spirit monster  
hopped from his head and into his arms, shivering nervously "Eh, guys,  
Puu's shivering, that's not good" he said gripping the little monster  
gently. Hiei turned "It's always warned us. we should heed it's warning  
and be careful" he said, cautiously glancing around the mall. There was a  
tapping sound and it stopped close to Yusuke. His eyes widened as he  
sensed intense power behind him. Yusuke turned around and saw a child  
about six years old standing behind him staring at a certain fox demon we  
all know and love as Yoko Kurama or Kurama.  
The child had a calico cattail poking from the back of her red corduroy  
overalls and matching calico cat ears sticking from her head. She had  
white hair, gleaming yellow green eyes, white skin and whiskers poking  
from her cheeks. Yusuke stared at her bewildered "Hey, what's a kid like  
you doin' here?" "Hello, are you here to play with me?" she asked in a  
small happy voice "No, we're looking for a demon named Genchi, ever hear  
of 'him'?" "Who said 'he' was a boy?" she asked in a small voice. Yusuke  
froze "Y-your Genchi?!" "Yeah, last time I checked" "Oh shit." he said,  
looking Genchi over carefully. Kuwabara cringed "No way, I am not going  
to take on a kid, no way, I remember that kid from the tournament!" he  
said waving his hands in front of him defensively, he now had a phobia of  
yo-yo's. Yusuke rolled his eyes "Genchi, we were sent here to fight you  
but instead of a mess of blood and guts why don't you tag along with us?"  
he said scratching his nose, grinning (so cute ^-^) "Sounds okay to me.  
no, don't tell me your names let me take a whack" she smiled and pointed  
everyone out and named them in alphabetical order, she got all of them  
right!  
She started to float; she gripped her feet so she was cross-legged and  
smiled at Kurama as he gave her a piece of candy. She giggled and gave  
him a hug "Thank you!" Hiei 'smiled' and patted Genchi on the head "Sort  
of reminds me of myself as a young fire." he said pausing before she  
attempted to bite his finger and he speedily pulled his hand away in a  
blur ".demon, what a scamp you are" he said examining his tooth scraped  
finger. Hiei leaned against a pillar and whistled a tune to himself.  
(Wow he's a lot nicer then I thought he was.. WHAT! Um. Larke put the  
Frying Pan of Justice down please. LARKE!) Hiei looked up at the ceiling  
and a blood stained frying pan fell from the sky "Okay this is f**ked  
up!" said Yusuke. Suddenly our good friend Becki tripped on a stage rope  
and fell. She fell into Kurama's arms, who grinned slyly at her "Well. I  
thought I sensed something odd." Yusuke covered Genchi's eyes and  
Kuwabara plugged her ears. Savannah is lying on the floor, twitching;  
Yusuke heals her, Becki and Kurama walk to another part of the mall. (Heh  
heh) Hiei and Larke walk away, Yusuke and I walk away and Erin and Jin  
walk away. That leaves Kuwabara alone with Genchi. She smiled evilly at  
him as flames sprout behind her and we hear is his screams of pain and  
torment.  
One Week later.  
Our beloved and dear friend Kuwabara's funeral is held. (I will miss him  
so, NOT! Sorry: To Kazuma Kuwabara fans) Shizuru, Keiko, Puu, Kurama,  
Hiei, Yusuke, Becki, Genchi, Larke, Erin, all the others and Savannah are  
at his funeral. Not surprising the priest has fallen asleep and all of us  
were either laughing our lungs to bleed or were sipping tea. Shizuru was  
smiling and yelling "Freedom! Yes!" Keiko called the insane asylum, in  
fear. The truck came rolling up the curb and two doctors clad in white  
ran to Shizuru, who was laughing like a maniac; her insane laughter made  
the alley dogs and cats howl and screech. The doctors strapped her into a  
straight jacket and gently guided her to the padded truck. She wasn't  
struggling, just grinning like an overly happy clown. (Shudder. no wonder  
Kazuma and Sizuru were relate, they both scared the hell out of me! ^o^0)  
Hiei was staring up at the sky, in prayer despite the fact that he barely  
tolerated Kuwabara he felt he should pay respect. Genchi was floating  
upside down cross-legged eating grapes, she was smiling, too.  
A few years later.  
Yusuke had only gotten a few cases and had killed or entered the demons  
into correctional centers. Genchi had been one of these demons, she was  
now in training to control her powers. Erin sat in a chair with Kifi (her  
spirit demon) in her lap, she was rubbing it's ears "Jin, I'm bored.  
let's call the guys" she suggests, Jin has the phone to his ear and  
speedily dials all of our numbers. Hiei was at the door in a matter of  
seconds, Larke was on his back "What the hell do you want, I was making  
Raman!" Larke shouts, the bowl is in her right hand and chopsticks are in  
the left. Hiei waited for her to climb off his back "Demons get hungry  
too you know!" "They were transformed into demons at the portals, too,  
baka!" someone says. Larke turned around, Shizuru was walking toward  
them. Over the past year they had discovered that she wasn't insane, just  
overcome with joy. Savannah was behind her and trying not to blast her  
with a spirit bullet. (She still kinda scared the hell outta her!) Yusuke  
was trying to get Savannah to put the bullet away and settle down, she  
was doing the opposite. She backed into a corner with the spirit bullet  
on her finger, double loaded. Larke sighs and unconsciously hit her on  
the head when she tossed the Raman over her head. Savannah got Raman all  
over the carpet when the scalding hot broth fell onto her skin. She  
started yelling, "Damn! AHHHHHHH! Damn you! Shit!" "You see what you get  
for being hyper! Savannah, you're lucky I." said Yusuke, he was never  
good at showing his feelings. Savannah smiled at him (Anime style) "Yeah,  
being the wife of a spirit detective does come in handy, eh Jin?" "Aye,  
that it does, lass. hey! I am no wife! I am engaged!" he said "Bang!  
Gotche again, Jinny, OH I love you. but you are easy prey for this lil'  
bat" she said shooting a small bullet at him. Yusuke sighed "You mean  
bitch.what's it gonna take for me to get you to be quiet!" he yelled, I  
gave him the big sad puppy eyes and stuck my bottom lip out "No. anywhere  
but here" he mumbled "As you wish, c'mon Jingo" she let her spirit demon  
hop into her arms. Savannah called a spirit bomb into her hands and  
before the group and she knew it they were in the Feudal Era. Hiei looked  
over and saw Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango and Miroku kissing under the  
trees. she smiled "Ahhhhhh, they finally kissed" said Savannah with  
hearts in her eyes. Erin smiled at Jin as he carried her into the tree  
tops "Well we know what's gonna happen now, hai! Inuyasha! Sango! Ohayo!  
Remember us!" I shouted. Becki popped into the world "Hello, we had to  
get a sitter for Bray, sorry we're late" she said bowing in apology.  
Savannah grinned at Jingo, Genchi and Savannah glomped her at the same  
time "Becki! Hello!" shouted Genchi "Hey! How er'ye doin, Yasha" she  
asked "Sango's getting better at-" said Miroku "NO! PERVERT! SHUT THE  
HELL UP!" Yusuke and Savannah shouted together. Savannah got out her  
energy dagger and tried to run him through, Yusuke caught her by the  
waist "She needs therapy. sorry, Sango" "Hey! It was my ass that was  
going to get skinned, not hers!" said Miroku, shuddering "You need your  
ass tanned, buddy" said Sango.  
After a good old fashioned meal the Inuyasha group and the Ningen Demon  
group sat under the stars and stared at the full moon, and all of us were  
smiling as Shippo played with Kirara in the back ground.. Yusuke and  
Savannah were the first ones to wake up; the sakura began to fall around  
our camp sight and pink light surrounded all of us..  
( 


End file.
